With Great Discovery, Comes Great Destruction
by black201
Summary: (movie verse) A dark substance from space is lurking around New York. This substance can make a man into a dangerous being and its power is taking life bit by bit and soon it will leave New York City hollow. Spiderman, Daredevil and Harry have to stop it
1. Prologue

For all of those who have seen my preview in my previous story, the long awaited story that I have been leaking is finally beginning. Now, what probably might be over 20 chapters begins.

With Great Discovery, Comes Great Destruction

Prologue

"Dr. Simons?" a portly man dressed in a white lab coat, blue shirt and beige tacky pants. The bald man entered a room filled with a cornucopia of equipment and computers. "Dr. Simons where are you?"

"Over here Ben," Dr. Simons called from the other side of the room, his skinny body covered in grease as he fumbled with several wires connecting to a large tank. Dr. Simons was a skinny man with a large flowing hairdo and sported a similar outfit to Ben's.

"Dr. Simons; what are you still doing here?" Ben asked striding toward the dirty scientist.

"Making history," Dr. Simons stated confidently.

"How about you make history tomorrow instead of trapping yourself here with the janitors?" Ben asked humorously.

"Science does not wait for anyone my friend," the scientist replied as he rearranged several wire and pressed several buttons on a panel attached to the tank. "I will go down in history."

"Oh please…" Ben murmured.

"There!" Dr. Simons than put the wires back in the hold and placed a covering over it. He then pressed a button and turned a dial, which caused the machine to hum and light inside the tank. He then pressed a button and the tank slid open halfway. He then grabbed a black rock on a table nearby and placed it in the center of the tank. He then pressed a button, causing the tank's container to slide back closed.

"What are you doing?" Ben inquired, rubbing his chin.

"I…am making something that will make the whole world a better place," Dr. Simons explained.

"Oh a portable oven?" Ben asked, half sarcastic and half serious. Dr Simons gave Ben a piercing look and quickly turned back his attention to the tank. He pressed a small button, causing the machine to hum again and light up around the rim of the top and bottom. Then, there was gas entering the tank from the floor of the container, causing the rock to vibrate violently.

"C'mon…" Dr. Simons' whispered hopefully. The rock then melted into a substance that began to float in the middle of the tank, growing in mass. It spun around and around, growing larger and larger. Then, the black substance stopped and froze in the middle of the air.

"What is it?"

"This is a substance found by John Jameson on an asteroid and has qualities that are similar to that of nuclear energy but without the radioactivity. By using this tank to accelerate it's natural changes into a substance. That slimy substance has the ability to absorb very little energy and produce even more energy at an incredibly massive rate."

"That's amazing, you were right, this could change the world!" Ben gasped, staring at the black goo in awe.

"It also has amazing medicinal properties. My scans have shown a property that can enter a beings DNA and activate a healing gene, causing cells to be supercharged and heal damage far beyond what we could invent in a hundred years," Dr. Simons explained as he pressed yet another button, shutting off the tank and making the black goo to withdraw and form into the previous black rock.

"So, when are you going to present this?" Ben asked, turning around and heading toward the exit.

Dr. Simons quickly followed suit while saying, "I'll have a press conference tomorrow and then I'll schedule a presentation." As he approached the exit, he could have sworn he head a small screech, but shrugged the thought away and flipped a switch, turning off the lights and followed Ben out of the room.


	2. A Fateful Meeting

A Fateful Meeting

"I'm late!" Peter repeated several times as he ran through the streets, making sure that he did not go too fast. Peter was running for the fact that he was late yet again for a date with Mary Jane.

It had been only a month since Peter had finally let Mary Jane in. It was a hectic month. Now Peter had to juggle college, a job at the Daily Bugle, Spiderman and now a relationship. It was difficult and tiring, not to mention a tight fit in his schedule. It was worth it for Mary Jane though. "I should have never stayed for that extra credit."

Peter quickly found himself bumping into a person, forcing him to drop his university books.

"Whoa!" the man yelled as he dropped something that Peter did not notice.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do that!" Peter apologized as he reached for his college university books. He looked up to see who was the man that he had bumped into and saw that it was a brown haired man with sunglasses, searching for something as well. He noticed that his hand quickly approached a cane.

"That's okay," the man replied gently getting up as Peter got up as well. Peter noticed that as the man was talking, he was facing the wrong direction. He then realized that he was blind.

"I'm Peter Parker," Peter said as he took the man's hand, shaking it.

"I'm Matt Murdock."

"Hey, aren't you that lawyer that did the Winston case?" Peter inquired as he put his books in his book bag, which he neglected to do previously in his hurry.

"Sure am," Matt replied fixing his sunglasses.

"Oh, I'm running late, got to meet my girlfriend," Peter said as he ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Again?" Louise asked Mary Jane as she twirled her straw in her smoothie. Louise and Mary Jane had been waiting for Peter for several minutes in a small café name "Lava moon," which Louise thought was a stupid name.

"Yup," Mary Jane answered as she wrapped a small lock of hair around her left index finger.

"Yup what?" Peter asked as he walked up to Mary Jane and Louise's table. Mary Jane turned around, her bored face quickly turning into a bright one. Mary Jane quickly got up from her window side seat and gave Peter a long, "missed you," kiss.

As Mary Jane broke the kiss, she spoke, "Where were you?"

"Just hanging back at the university," Peter answered with a small smile.

"You rather be at some college campus then be with me?" Mary Jane pouted playfully.

"Maybe…" Peter answered jokingly. Mary Jane playfully hit his arm and guided Peter to his seat.

"Peter, listen, our director at the Lyric has been invited to a ball hosted by the Natchios family," Louise said as she fixed her hair.

"THE Natchios family?" Peter asked in shock."

"Yeah and all the cast members and their guests can come," Mary Jane said as she grabbed Peter's hand. "It's tomorrow and I thought that we could get you a new tuxedo."

"What's wrong with the one I have now?" Peter asked as he looked up from the menu he was previously searching through. Mary Jane let out a barely audible giggle and reached over the table and softly poked Peter's rock hard chest.

"Everything," Mary Jane and Louise laughed together.

"You two are so mean to me," Peter said jokingly as he got up to fetch a drink. Peter returned several minutes later with a strawberry bubble tea to find that Mary Jane and Louise were having a laughing fit over who knows what. "Women."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary Jane stood in front of a life size mirror in Peter's apartment, putting her hair into several styles, unable to decide. She fixed her hair in every style possible but could not see the right one for such an elegant party.

"Do you like it this way Peter?" Mary Jane asked as she placed her hair in a bun.

"I think you look beautiful," Peter answered distantly as he looked through a sports magazine.

"That's what you said the last fifteen times." Mary Jane said as she put her hair into a rather disturbing look.

"That's because you're beautiful no matter what," Peter said as he looked up for a second before turning back his gaze onto the magazine.

"How about this and this time actually look at me," Mary Jane said as she turned around to show Peter her look, which was a fat, short waft of her that was caught in between her left index and middle finger. Peter looked up and gave a fearful scream, which Mary Jane knew was to tease her. "Peter!" Mary Jane pounced on Peter and gave him a kiss that forced him on his back. They were kissing for several minutes before a knock came from the other side of Peter's apartment's door.

"Peter, Mary Jane?" Ursula asked as she came in rudely. She nearly dropped her two plates holding chocolate cake at the sight of Peter and Mary Jane making out. The two quickly broke off the session and got off the bed, blushing madly.

"Uh what is it Ursula?" Peter asked nervously as he rubbed his scalp.

"I…thought…that you would…like some chocolate um cake," Ursula stammered, her face blushing as red as Peter and Mary Jane's.

"Sure," I'll have some," Peter said as she walked toward Ursula, turning his face away in embarrassment. "MJ, do you want?"

"No thanks," Mary Jane said as she sat back down on the bed. "On a diet."

"Okay then. I'll see you around," Ursula said quickly before rushing out the door. Peter sat down on the bed and started to dig into the cake with the fork that was placed on the plate next to the cake.

"You sure you don't want some of this?" Peter asked with a mouthful of cake in his mouth. Mary Jane shook her head in refusal and looked away from the moist, delicious cake. "Aw come on," Peter encouraged as he moved the cake under Mary Jane's nose. MJ looked at the cake for an instant in hunger. Peter then pulled it back and took another piece with his fork and stuck it into his mouth. "Oh well."

Soon, her resolve broke and shouted, "Give me!" She reached for the cake but Peter quickly but gently pulled it away. Peter then leaped off the bed with his cake in hand as Mary Jane followed him. "Give me!"

"Too bad, you had your chance," Peter teased, running away from his girlfriend while putting more of the cake into his mouth. Peter then leaped onto the ceiling with his free hand and legs and ate more chunks of the cake with his mouth alone.

"No fair!" Mary Jane whined as she sat down on the bed. Peter then jumped down on the space behind Mary Jane and wrapped his legs around Mary Jane's waist. He then took the last and rather large piece of the cake, and put it into Mary Jane's mouth. Mary Jane smiled with her bulbous, chocolate inflated cheeks and leaned back to nuzzle Peter's neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter and Mary Jane were surrounded by a crowd filled with diplomats and businessmen. Peter felt strangely out of place without his camera. However, Mary Jane felt perfectly content.

"Hey Pete, there's Louise!" Mary Jane squealed and grabbed Peter's hand, urging him to follow.

"Hey uh Mary Jane let me get some drinks okay?" Peter asked as he faced one of the waiters serving what appeared to be caviar. Peter had a strange craving for some of the expensive green food.

"Fine…" Mary Jane said disappointedly as she let go of Peter's strong hand and headed toward her friend.

As Peter approached the waiter, he bumped straight into none other than Matt Murdock.

"Oh Matt," Peter said as he fixed his bow.

"Hello Peter," Matt said as he tapped his thumb against his cane.

"Oh how'd you know?" Peter asked as he grabbed a small plate containing caviar.

Matt had found it smart over the years that it was better not to tell that he could tell who a person was by listening to their heart signature. It was impossible for even a blind man to do that without something like radioactively enhanced hearing which of course Matt had. He had even come up with several simple excuses. "Your voice is very distinct."

"Right, of course," Peter said simply as he finished his small snack. Suddenly his spider sense went off when a large black man had walked past, smoking a cigar that made him seem almost ominous. He recognized the man as Wilson Fisk, one of the most prestigious business men in New York City and was also rumored to be the infamous Kingpin, who was the ruler of a large crime world. However, no one could tag the name on him, not even Ben Urich, and he was the best in the business.

"Something wrong?" Matt asked, noticing his heartbeat was at an abnormal pace.

"Nothing…I uh better go," Peter answered as he walked off.

"Hey there buddy," Matt's friend and partner, Foggy Nelson, called, walking straight up to him. "Come on, let's go mingle." Foggy then guided Matt through the crowd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Peter, something wrong?" Mary Jane asked as the couple walked along Central Park, her dress billowing in the night breeze.

"I don't know, it just felt like there was something wrong," Peter answered, setting his vision upon the clear dark sky.

"About what?" Mary Jane asked, venturing into Peter's mind.

"Well you know Wilson Fisk?" Peter asked as he took off his jacket and place it on Mary Jane's shoulders. "My spider sense activated when he was around."

"But isn't he one of the most wealthy business men out there?" Mary Jane asked as she pulled Peter's jacket closer to her body.

"Yeah but he might also be the Kingpin."

"Oh don't be silly. That's just a rumor."

"You never know." Then Peter noticed an ambulance driving by on the road to his left, which lead back to the party.

"I better check that out MJ," Peter said quickly. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'll take a cab." Peter cracked a smile and planted a fast kiss on Mary Jane's lips and was off before Mary Jane could even breathe. She smiled a proud smile before walking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spiderman had arrived to a scene of destruction where a limo lay in ruins and several men were lifting a dead man's body onto a stretcher. He also saw in his line of vision a blonde woman in a sliver dress, standing in the middle of the road, in a hunched position with, what Spiderman could tell, tears running down her cheeks. Spiderman then turned his attention to a man jumping across the roof of an apartment nearby for a few moments before disappearing.

"Weird," Spiderman murmured.


	3. A Dark Beginning

A Dark Beginning

Peter had days like anyone where he didn't want to go to work. In fact, everyday was one of those days. It was getting quite monotonous: Jameson called and yelled at him to come over, Peter gets ready and heads over to the Bugle, Peter gives him his pictures, Jameson calls it crap and Peter receives minimum wage. This day however, would be different.

"Parker!" Jameson called from behind his office desk, lighting one of his infamous cigars.

Peter soon arrived through the office door, his hair a bit messy and was accompanied by Jameson's secretary, Betty Brant, who sported her neat, short haircut. "Good luck," Betty whispered into Peter's ear before heading out.

"Parker, this is my son John," Jameson projected while pointing toward his brown haired son sitting in a chair that was across from Jameson's desk.

"Nice to meet you," Peter said as he approached John and shook his hand.

"Same here," John said politely as he let go of Peter's hand. "Wait, are you a friend of Mary Jane?" Jameson was about to speak some dirty words about the red head but John shot a deadly look at his father, silencing him.

"Yeah I am," Peter replied nervously. Peter knew that the subject of Mary Jane would be tense.

"How is she?" John asked, his eyes like that of a kicked puppy.

"Oh she's fine," Peter said simply, unnecessarily rotating the lens of his camera.

"We're not here to talk about girls!" Jameson interrupted, putting a cigar into his mouth. "Parker there's a new demonstration at the NOVA institute next week and they're conducting an experiment on a material that my son found in space. I want you to go with him to get some coverage on it. Eddie will also be following for the article."

"Isn't Eddie a photographer?" Peter asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well now he's a journalist okay!" Jameson ranted. "Be at the NOVA institute tomorrow and my son and Eddie will meet you okay?"

"Right," Peter said as he walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary Jane sat on a stage chair in her still going play, "The Importance of Being Earnest." She was on stage and stayed silent for a while with an itch on her back. It took all of her will power and acting skills to resist the urge to scratch it.

"Are you glad to hear it?" Jason, the new character playing Algernon asked.

"I am glad to hear it," Mary Jane or rather, Cecily, answered, her face scrunching slightly at her itch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mary Jane, are you okay?" Peter asked as the two walked along the street across the Lyric.

"Why do you ask Pete?" Mary Jane chuckled while leaned her head against Peter's shoulder as well as wrapped her arms around Peter's right arm.

"You looked a bit off today."

"That was an itch," Mary Jane answered faintly, turning her head away in embarrassment.

"An itch?" Peter asked, using all his spidery strength to suppress his overwhelming laughter bubbling inside of him.

"Don't laugh!" Mary Jane said, wrapping her arms around Peter's tighter.

Then, a blonde woman that Peter recognized as the woman from the car crash bumped into them, breaking Peter and Mary Jane apart. "Sorry," she apologized before disappearing through the veil of the crowd.

"Hey, I know her," Mary Jane commented as she reconnected with Peter. "She's Elektra Natchios."

"Really? Huh." Peter said, confused.

"Something the matter?" Mary Jane asked, sliding her fingers into Peter's left hand's grip.

"Nothing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter, John, and Eddie found themselves the following even at the NOVA institute main research and demonstration lab. Many reporters from news channels were there, local as well as national. There were also journalists, photographers and even a few scientists.

"This place gets a lot of publicity doesn't it?" Eddie asked rhetorically. He fumbled through his hair for his pencil lodged in between the top of his ear and head.

"Amazing, I've never seen such incredible machines!" Peter said, in awe at the marvel of machinery around him.

"Nerd. Guy like him doesn't deserve to be a photographer." Eddie murmured under his breath.

"Peter, Eddie, come on." John called, beckoning the two to come to a large stasis tank placed in the middle of the room. The two walked quickly toward the crowd gathering around the tank. As they got near, a skinny man who Peter and John recognized as Dr. Simons walked toward the front of the tank and the talking in the crowd quickly died down.

"Welcome esteemed colleagues, reporters and press members to the NOVA institute." Dr. Simons began. "You are gathered here today for one specific reason, discovery. For years we have been searching for ways to find the perfect source of energy as well as ways to cure diseases like AIDS or heal fatal wounds."

"This should be good," Peter whispered into John's ears.

"No doubt Peter," John whispered back.

"I give you this tiny black space rock, thanks to John Jameson's efforts," Dr Simons said gratefully, holding a black rock as well as pointing a finger of acknowledgement at John Jameson. The crowd clapped as John gave a wave to the crowd. Dr. Simons then opened the tank, put in the rock and slid the tank back closed like several weeks ago. He then turned the machine on, causing a gas to flow into the tank. The rock vibrated and quickly formed into a black slime, floating in the middle of the air. People watched for a minute in awe at the phenomena occurring before them.

"That's hot!" Eddie yelled foolishly, causing several people in front of him to shoot him several looks. Eddie lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you an innovative new source of energy and medicine," Dr. Simons said eagerly, pointing to the black substance developing in the stasis tank behind him. The black goo started to grow and develop letting out noises that seemed to be screams.

"Dr. Simons, can you prove this new…substance is safe, unlike a previous attempt at new energy by Otto Octavious?" a male reporter asked.

"I assure you that this is far more than safe…" the doctor started to say before the substance formed a tendril and broke through the tank, grabbing the doctor by the neck and throwing him into a wall, killing him.

"Run!" a woman screamed. The black slime slithered out of the hole in the tank, forming several tendrils from its body.

"Let's get out of here Parker!" Eddie ordered, turning to face his fellow press member. Peter however, was gone before John and Eddie even made a move. A few seconds later, Spiderman appeared, jumping in from an open window in the ceiling. "Spiderman!"

"Everyone hurry and exit!" Spiderman demanded, jumping down to the floor, shooting web balls at the black slime. The slime batted away every single attack with its tendrils and then leaped at the masked man. Spiderman did a front flip over it and landed on a nearby wall. Spiderman took the moment's break to look for anyone that was still in the building and only saw John and Eddie running toward the exit.

"Move it space boy!" Eddie yelled as he pushed John to the floor, taking the opportunity to escape through the door.

"What a nice guy," John said sarcastically as he got up. The black goo did not give him a full chance to recover as it crawled swiftly over to John. John turned to see it coming and tried to escape but the slime shot out a tendril and tripped John and pulled itself toward him.

"You really attached to it aren't you?" Spiderman asked John as he swung in on his web and pulled John free, carrying him across the room. "When I give the signal, run toward the door," Spiderman whispered as he got into a ready position. The goo however, decided to flow into a nearby drain in the flow, quickly going down through the small holes, disappearing.

"Weird," John said, completely confused.

"You're telling me."


	4. You'll Only Find It in New York

You'll Only Find It in New York

"You okay?" Foggy asked, turning his attention from the "Daily Bugle" to his friend, Matt. Matt had always been a strange one to Foggy, even though he was a blind man.

"Yeah I'm okay," Matt replied, tracing the rim of his coffee mug, which bore the words "Moondance," the title of the diner they were at, on its side. It had been just a little while after Elektra's father's funeral. She had left the event in a bitter and vengeful mood. Who knows what a woman like Elektra could do in a mood like that.

"You seem a bit out of it," Foggy pointed out as he took a bit of pancake from his plate with his fork and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Just feeling a bit lightheaded."

"Whatever," Foggy sighed after he swallowed his chunk of breakfast. "Hey, listen to this. 'Witnesses report that Dr. Simons' new experiment with a space substance from an asteroid had mutated into a living being. With the efforts of the masked vigilante, Spiderman, everyone from the building had been evacuated."

"Spiderman?" Matt asked as he leaned back into his seat.

"Yeah, you know that crazy freak that runs around the city in red and blue tights saving people."

"What about Daredevil?"

"Ah, he's small time. He's only been seen around Hell's Kitchen. Spiderman is in the big leagues."

"You don't have to be so comparative," Matt spoke as he lifted his coffee mug to his lips and drank some of his black coffee down his throat.

"You're defending that weirdo?"

"No, I'm just saying…" Matt then went silent and sipped at his coffee again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter laid his head on Mary Jane's lap, letting the redhead soothingly move her finger's through Peter's hair. They were at Mary Jane's quaint apartment, staying with each other on the bed.

"You sleepy Tiger?" Mary Jane whispered as she ran her left hand along Peter's chest. She then rested it on his stomach.

"No, I just like what you're doing," Peter answered back softly.

"You're so sweet. Hey c'mon, let's watch some TV," Mary Jane said as she reached for the remote sitting next to her.

"Okay then," Peter said as he got off Mary Jane's lap. Mary Jane pressed a large green button on the top of the roof, causing the TV in front of the bed to turn on. The TV screen soon lighted up reveal a movie, "The Princess Diaries," playing.

"I love this movie!" Mary Jane squealed as she leaned her head on Peter's shoulder.

"Do we have to watch this?" Peter whined.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I missed this movie last time for your basketball game."

"But you've already saw this!" Peter explained.

"Well I want to watch it again!"

"Women," Peter murmured. Mary Jane heard this however and grabbed a pillow and smacked it into Peter's face. Peter didn't budge as he turned to face Mary Jane and tackle her off the bed, turning at the last second so that he took the fall. The two then put their lips together for a long time. Their emotions were running wild like animals as their lips broke and met and spread apart and back every second. Then, all the power, including the TV and lights suddenly went out.

"What's going on?" Mary Jane asked as the two broke apart from their kiss. Mary Jane then broke from Peter's embrace and walked over to her window, looking out of it. She noticed that a wide area of the city was blacked out. There were only a few lights on the far side of the city that were still illuminated. Peter quickly joined Mary Jane in looking out of it.

"I think I should check this out," Peter said as he moved away from the window and removed his shirt, revealing his Spiderman outfit's top.

"Are you sure?" Mary Jane asked, her face crossed with worry.

"Yeah, don't worry, it's not like some monster is sucking the life out of the city."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the black substance from the NOVA institute was at a power plant, all the workers gone in fear. The substance slithered over to a large generator and spread itself over it, absorbing a little bit of its energy. However, it started to take in more and more and more of the electrical energy, causing several lights emanating from the nearby buildings to cease. The slime move to another generator, following the same procedure it had done with the last generator.

"Can't help yourself? There's an all you can eat buffet nearby you know." Spiderman called out wittily as he crashed in through a window at the top of the wall opposite the slime. The slime turned around and screeched. It then leapt toward Spiderman, who just landed on the floor. Spiderman rolled to the side as he shot a web up to the ceiling, drawing himself upwards. The slime tried jumping at it but Spiderman quickly shifted movement to avoid it. Spiderman then shot another web from his free hand at a nearby box and pulled it straight toward the slime several feet behind him. The box took the hit but it immediately recovered and shot out a tendril, grabbing him by the ankle and throwing him into a wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daredevil sat upon the top of a twenty story building, sighing as he removed his mask. The mask gave away to his blank eyes that were starting to form tears. It had been only a few hours since he had defeated Kingpin. It had also been several more hours since Elektra died.

"I'm sorry Elektra, dad," Matt murmured, letting one stray streak flow down his cheek. Before Matt could even move to get up, the neon lights below him quickly faded, leaving only the head and back lights of the hundreds of cars below him. It also lead to the shouts and curses coming from below him.

"What the hell happened to the power!" Matt heard one man say.

"The lights?" Matt pondered, slipping his mask on and setting the strap on it. He then got up, using his "radar" to outline his surroundings. He then got out his billy club and shot out a grappling hook, connecting to the flagpole of a nearby building and swung off into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ow my head," Spiderman commented as he rubbed at his scalp up, having just smashed into a wall. The black slime responsible for his misfortune quickly zigzagged toward the spandex wearing man. Spiderman jumped up and stuck to the wall and quickly pressed off it. He then stuck to a large pillar and shot a large web at the slime, smacking hard and forced the slime to separate and regroup elsewhere. "God, this thing won't stop." Spiderman then propelled himself off the pillar, shooting several webs at the slime. This time, the web balls were shot much harder, having a bit of an effect on it. The slime retaliated with two tendrils, slamming him straight into a metal object, causing it to scrape against the floor, making a screeching sound. The sound caused the slime to screech itself and also writhe in pain before running away. Sadly, Spiderman was unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spiderman arrived at Mary Jane's apartment through her balcony an hour later, a splitting headache his only souvenir from the battle with the black goo. He removed his mask, and flopped onto the couch, putting his hand over his forehead.

"Peter?" Mary Jane asked into the dark of her living room as she walked into the pitch black room. She tripped on a sock, falling straight onto Peter's body sprawled over the couch.

"Ow!" Peter yelled, dropping the mask he held in his right hand.

"I'm sorry!" Mary Jane apologized as she got off of Peter's body. "I tripped on a sock."

"You know you're getting clumsier everyday?" Peter joked as he got off the couch. Mary Jane giggled and aimed her lips for Peter's. Mary Jane had kissed Peter's chest. She got up and aimed again. This time, she had reached her target.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt had arrived to his secluded apartment, removing his mask and throwing it against the wall. He then went into his shower room, unzippering his costume's top as he turned on a shower. He then removed the rest of his costume and throwing it into the corner, not caring where it went. He stood alone silently in the flowing hot water, letting it hit against his chest. After several minutes, he found his way to his isolation tank, opening it and slid into the water filled chamber.

As the top of the tank slid over him, he whispered, "Elektra."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two medical workers arrived to the battle scene where a blonde woman dressed in a blue battle suit lay, dead. One grabbed the woman by her arms and the other lifted the woman by her legs. They then gently moved toward the door, which lead to a staircase.

"Whoever did this did it good," the man holding the woman's legs said.

"You ain't kidding," the other replied. As they approached closer to the door, a black substance moved swiftly toward the three and leaped at the dead woman.

"What the…" The black substance then covered the woman, forcing the two men to drop her. The substance seeped into her skin and in an instant, a heartbeat had begun and the woman's eyebrows snapped open.

Elektra Natchios was reborn.

The zombie like woman rose to her feet and leapt onto a nearby roof. She quickly jumped from roof to roof, with agility in an entirely different league than Spiderman's.

As the two medical workers, lay on the roof of Elektra's revival, one of them muttered, "I'm moving to Jersey."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spiderman swung over Hell's Kitchen, pondering over the events that transpired over the last several days. Elektra was thought dead and then was thought to be alive. The Kingpin had been revealed as Wilson Fisk and now there was some crazy black creature was moving about through the city. It was disturbing that New York attracted the weirdest things. He then heard several shouts coming from northwest and a crash.

"Better check that out," Spiderman muttered as he shot out a web and swung toward the area of the sound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daredevil ran quickly along a rooftop, running along it with incredible speed. He had just finished a run along a drug raid at the back of an abandoned ware. It had been a long fight and now it had cost him. He was running late for a meeting with Foggy.

He then noticed something that he hadn't expected. A heart signature. The heart signature of Elektra Natchios. The blonde woman leaped toward Daredevil, stopping him in his tracks.

"Elektra?" Daredevil asked.


	5. Black Changes Everything

Black Changes Everything

"Elektra?" Daredevil spoke, unable to believe that he was hearing his love's heart signature.

Elektra was not happy to seem as she proved it with a kick to Daredevil's face. The masked vigilante went flying straight into the wall, putting him into a daze. The woman then leaped toward him and grabbed him by the arm and threw him into the side of another building.

"Elektra, what the hell is wrong with you? It's me Matt!" Daredevil spoke as he removed his mask, revealing the blank eyes of Matt Murdock underneath. She did not listen as she delivered a mighty punch to his mask less face. He fell on his back but quickly got up and leapt away. Elektra followed him and came face to face with him. "Elektra please, I don't want to do this!"

"Then I will!" a voice spoke as a strand of sticky goo attached to Elektra's back, pulling her back. Matt focused his hearing to make out a heartbeat similar to Peter Parker's.

Spiderman then shot another web, tying up Elektra up to her neck. Spiderman then jumped off the wall he was ticking to and walked over to Matt. He grabbed the mask and placed it back on his head. "You okay Matt?"

Fine Peter." Spiderman's jaw dropped underneath his mask.

"How…" Spiderman started to say.

The two then heard a screech coming from the other side of the building. The colorfully dressed duo turned to see Elektra ripping away her bindings and letting out a screech.

"That's a bit strange," Peter commented.

"She's supposed to be dead."

"Great, first some space gunk is lurking around New York and now I got zombies!" As soon as Spiderman finished his sentence, Elektra leaped at the two. The two men moved away, avoiding her pounce. She twisted her neck to face Spiderman, who was crouched near the edge of the building. Elektra grabbed a nearby metal rod and chucked it a velocity of 100 miles per hour. Spiderman was prepared with a full force punch that knocked the rod away.

Elektra, or rather its space possessor noticed the feat. It had then realized Spiderman's potential as a host. It knew then that it had to have his body.

"Elektra wait!" Matt called out as Elektra leapt at Spiderman. Elektra tried doing a falling punch out at Spiderman. Spiderman caught her wrist and spun her around before throwing her into the air above the roof. Elektra recovered quickly and landed on the roof with a tiger like crouch. Before she could make another attempt at Spiderman, Daredevil's grappling hook's polymerized metal wire wrapped around Elektra, tying her up.

"Nice."

"Elektra, what the hell is wrong with you?" Matt asked as he struggled to keep Elektra occupied. Soon, Elektra, turned into a black goo and slipped through the wire holding her.

"No…" Elektra then formed back into her body and leapt at Daredevil. As soon as she landed straight in front of Daredevil and shot a few punches at him. Daredevil didn't move as he did not want to do anything to hurt her. So, he took several hard blows to his face before falling to the ground. Elektra sat on him and started to punch him several more times. Soon, the punches had him unconscious.

Spiderman leapt at Elektra and put her in a hold around her neck from behind. "That's enough!" Elektra did not listen as she broke the hold by grabbing Spiderman's arms and pulling them off. She then delivered a straight kick to Spiderman's stomach, knocking him to the floor. She then approached him and removed his mask. Before Peter could even protest at what he was doing, Elektra opened her mouth and let out a black slime shoot out of her mouth and into his. Elektra then fell to the floor, limp. Peter got up slowly and scanned his surroundings. He saw two limp bodies and already knew it would be one hell of a Friday night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elektra awoke the following morning with a jolt. She got up from a soft bed she laid on, realizing, dressed in a light blue hospital gown. She scanned her surroundings to see a beige wall, decorated with several painted roses. She saw a wooden table at her bedside, and most importantly, a blue curtain, which obviously veiled another person sitting on another bed. She rushed toward it and slid it across a metal pole it was hooked to.

"Matt!" Elektra shouted as the curtains revealed the blind man of her affections resting on a bed. Elektra ran to his side and kneeled at Matt's bedside. "Oh Matt, you're here…"

"Ms. Natchios? Mr. Murdock?" a nurse woman called as she entered the room through the blank white door across the room. "Ms. Natchios! You really should be in bed!" Elektra however, did not even notice she was there, as if there was a sound barrier between them. "Ms. Natchios!" Elektra then finally turned to face the nurse.

"How did we get here?" Elektra demanded, getting up.

"Spiderman brought you here."

"Spiderman…" Elektra had a very blurry memory of the previous night. All she could remember was some black goo, Matt, and a brown haired man.

"Ms. Natchios you really should be in bed, you've had very hard stress on your body," the nurse explained.

"I'm perfectly fi…" Elektra answered before succumbing to fatigue.

"I told you that you should have gotten some rest," the nurse scolded as she guided Elektra back to her bed. Soon, she had Elektra back in bed and soon, asleep. "Good night," the nurse whispered as she exited the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spiderman swung on his glistering webs far above the city streets, searching for any activity. He hah had no action ever since last night with Elektra and Matt last night.

"Well I guess I better get back to MJ," Peter murmured as he shot out a web attaching to a flagpole and swung 360 degrees to go in the opposite direction. He quickly swung over 72nd Madison before hearing several gunshots coming from the south. "It's always when I decide to go home," Peter muttered before changing his direction to head toward the sound.

Spiderman didn't even have to look a nanosecond to realize the situation as he entered the scene of a battle. There was a large crowd of men in blue jumpsuits and black ski masks with guns, and what appeared to be a man in yellow and red, looking like he had a quilt tattooed to him. He also bore metal gauntlets, generating several sparks of energy. The strangely dressed villain turned his head to notice Spiderman swinging toward them. They appeared to have robbed a bank and there were people running away from them, shouting in fear.

"IT'S THE WEB HEAD! GET HIM!" the man shouted, pointing his finger toward the approaching man. The men surrounding him aimed their rifles at Spiderman and immediately shot fire. Spiderman twisted left and right on his webs, weaving through the spray of bullets.

"You guys really know how to give a guy a good time!" Spiderman shouted as he let go of his web. He then twisted around in the air and shot several web balls at some of the men's guns, knocking them out of their hands. He then shot a web, attaching to the corner of a roof and swung in a downward arc and kicked two men with his powerful feet, having a domino effect on several of the other henchmen.

"Damn it!" one of the remaining men shouted as he shot several more bullets from his rifle, the aim of them severely missing Spiderman.

"Bad aim and bad fashion! Henchmen are just getting better and better!" Spiderman joked as he swung back up on his web, shooting more web balls with his free hand, knocking out the rest of the guns. Spiderman then let go of his strand and put his feet against one of the men's face, knocking him out. He then pushed off his face and flipped several times in the air, landing in a crouched position in front of another man, performing a donkey like kick to his stomach. He then flipped up into the air and shot two strands of webs at another man's shoulders, and pulled him into the air, punching him in the face as he approached, knocking him back into the floor. Now, none of the men remained.

"SPIDERMAN!" the yellow and red man shouted.

"So who are you supposed to be? Quilt Man? Two Ply Lad? Couch Dude?" Spiderman joked, landing on the floor in his traditional crouch.

"Shocker and don't you forget it!" Shocker answered, raising his arms into the air.

"I think Quilt Man sounded much better."

"You won't have to worry about my name much longer," Shocker said darkly before moving his arms in front of him and clasped his hands together. Spiderman's spider sense then blared, signaling big danger. A blue and white wave of energy then shot from his metal gauntlet with almost no notice. Shooting straight out at Spiderman. Spiderman immediately took action and leaped up toward the meeting point of two brick walls in a 90 degree fashion.

"That's new," Spiderman pointed out before shooting webbing strands at Shocker. Shocker slammed his fists together to create a bubble of energy, dissipating the webs. He then put his fists in front of him, making another shockwave of energy. Spiderman gracefully jumped of the wall, landing on a car. Shocker shot another, larger blast, almost hitting Spiderman as he jumped off the car. "Hope that guy has car insurance." Spiderman then shot a web out at a building and swung upward.

"Stop moving!" Shocker ordered as he shot several more blasts at Spiderman, which only hit air.

"What and stop having so much fun?" Spiderman shot back as he swung back down. He then tried his earlier move and tried kicking the Shocker as he came back down. Shocker however, was prepared with an energy bubble that blew Spiderman away. Spiderman then crashed into a wall, having it crack. "Ow," Spiderman whispered as he slid down the hard wall.

"Was that fun?" Shocker asked sarcastically as he walked over to Spiderman. He reached for his mask to remove it. "Let's see who you are." Spiderman quickly counterattacked by grabbing his wrists and crushed his gauntlets. "AWW!"

"Having fun?" Spiderman asked sadistically. Spiderman put a large amount of pressure from his hands to Shockers wrists, only moments from breaking it.

"Mommy!" a voice called, stopping Spiderman as if he was frozen. Spiderman turned his head to see a little girl, sitting on the sidewalk crying. "Mommy help!"

"I'm here sweetie!" a young blonde shouted as she picked up her child in her arms and for an instant, looked at Spiderman. She then fearfully ran away, not looking back as she carried her child to safety. Spiderman then just realized what he was doing: torturing a criminal, going against what Uncle Ben had taught him. He slowly loosened his grip until the Shocker's wrists slowly slipped away. And before Spiderman could even come back to reality, a bullet shot straight into his heart.

Cliffhanger! I'm sorry that I left you with such an annoying suspense thing but it had to be done. I have to be able to use different forms of writing. This story will last much longer then I really wanted to but I shall keep going!


	6. Complicated Developments

Complicated Developments

Spiderman felt a searing pain course through his body, causing his every nerve to practically scream in agony. He stumbled backwards, clutching the skin around his bleeding wound. His vision started to fade and the life was starting to leave his body. Just as he was about to collapse, his heartbeat was starting to grow faster and the bullet in his heart popped out and the hole in his chest sealed, as if it was never there.

"Aw crap," Shocker muttered as he watched the supernatural event occurring before him. He clutched the gun in his left hand in fear as he crawled backwards, away from Spiderman. Spiderman then started to feel dizzy and his skin started to feel incredibly clammy.

"What's happening to me?" Spiderman asked as he looked down on his gloved hands. Then, a black slime started to come out of his mouth and seeped into his costume. The black spread throughout his body, turning his red and blue costume into a jet black. The small black spider emblem located on the middle of his chest turned into a large white one. The spider emblem on his back disappeared. His mask was a complete jet black before it finally formed two oval white eyes.

"Holy…" The transformation was complete and an entirely new Spiderman stood before the Shocker. Spiderman then moved his gaze to Shocker and looked at him with a cold look behind the synthetic mask.

"Well now, this is interesting," Spiderman spoke devilishly as he strode over to the yellow and red man. Shocker aimed his pistol at the black Spiderman and shot three bullets, one into his stomach, his left knee and the right area of his chest. Spiderman staggered for a second but then continued his movement toward Shocker as the bullets bounced off. "This is a big benefit."

"Why won't you die!" Shocker screamed as he shot seven more bullets onto various parts of Spiderman's body, all of them sinking in slightly before popping back out.

"What's the matter? You're not scared?" Spiderman asked as he slowly approached Shocker. The yellow man then shot his last bullet right into the middle of Spiderman's forehead, knocking him over to the pavement, going limp.

"Finally," Shocker sighed with relief as he dropped his pistol.

"I'm not finished yet Shocker," Spiderman whispered as he jumped back up on his feet. The bullet popped out again. Spiderman then moved swiftly toward Shocker, grabbing his gun and throwing it into a wall, smashing it to pieces. He then ripped off Shocker's mask to reveal a tan skinned man with blonde hair, his blue eyes filled with fear.

"Please don't hurt me!" Shocker begged. Spiderman ignored his plea and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him into the air. Then Spiderman started to absorb energy from Shocker, wrinkles starting to form on his face. Spiderman was starting to grow slightly, his body becoming stronger and more muscular by the second.

"Such energy…" Spiderman in a dark voice not his own. Shocker soon looked much older and was gasping for air. Then, there was the sound of cars coming from behind.

"Freeze!" a voice shouted from behind, causing Spiderman to drop his prey. Spiderman then turned around to have a bullet lodged in his left temple which came out like the rest. Spiderman saw that there were several police cars blocking the roads with policeman aiming their guns over their cars.

"Well if it isn't New York's Finest," Spiderman joked before leaping into the air. He then landed on the roof of a car, scaring two police officers with rifles and causing them to fall over. Spiderman shot two webs, attaching to their guns and he pulled them away. He then reached for their necks, trying to follow the same procedure with Shocker.

"That's enough!" another police officer shouted before all of the policemen started to spray bullets at Spiderman, which had no effect. Spiderman leapt up onto a roof and looked below him at the still shooting policemen.

"Later losers!" Spiderman yelled before running off. Spiderman quickly ran along the roof and leapt onto another. He then dived off its edge and shot out a webbing strand and swung on it before shooting another. As he swung away from the battle scene, he heard the recognizable sound of rotating blades. Spiderman looked behind him to see a police helicopter chasing him. Spiderman jumped off his web and shot a web at the bottom of the helicopter as he fell. He then pulled himself up and smashed his fist into the tail of the helicopter and jumped off onto a flagpole.

"We're going down!" the pilot yelled to his fellow officer in the passenger seat as the helicopter dove toward a roof. The two officers jumped out of the helicopter a second before it crashed and slid against the roof. It made a large, screeching noise, causing the drivers in the streets below to shout in confusion. Spiderman was greatly affected as the noise caused Spiderman to scream and faint, falling off the flagpole he was perched on. Spiderman fell for a few seconds before regaining his strength and shot a web strand onto the flagpole and pulled himself back up before swinging away.

"Did you see that?" one of the officers asked, in amazement at what he saw.

"What?" the other man asked, rubbing his head.

"Never mind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spiderman swung onto the balcony of his grungy apartment, slightly dizzy. He went through the doors and approached his bed before he noticed his reflection in the life size mirror. He saw his jet black suit and was in a surprised state. He tried tugging at his mask but it didn't come off. He tried with all his might to pull it off but it stuck to the rest of his suit. He then tried again but his hand slipped and it smashed against the wall, knocking down his book case.

"Well that's great," Spiderman said as he approached to clean his mess.

"PARKER!" Mr. Ditkovitch yelled through the thin walls of his apartment. The doorknob on Spiderman's door rotated wildly. Spiderman looked about for some way to hide his costume.

"I need some clothes!" Spiderman yelled worriedly as he ran around the room in distress. Spiderman turned toward the balcony doors to leave before he was him Then, the door to his apartment opened.

"Parker! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Mr. Ditkovitch yelled. "And where's my rent?" Peter didn't even talk or move, he just stood there, frozen. "Well?"

"I um…I'll have it tomorrow," Peter answered nervously.

"You better," Mr. Ditkovitch muttered as he left, closing the door behind him. Peter stood there in shock for several minutes at what just occurred. He then looked down to see that his sneakers were there on his feet, as well as his jeans and his grey T shirt. Spiderman walked toward his mirror and saw in the reflection that his clothes were there, as well as his skin. There wasn't a single trace of his black costume.

"How…" Peter began to say before he heard a knock on the door. Peter moved in a flash toward the door and opened it, revealing Mary Jane standing in front of him. "MJ."

"Hey Tiger, I've missed you," Mary Jane cooed, her arms crossed along her pink buttoned shirt matched with her blue jeans. "You were supposed to come to my house."

"Sorry, I was a little caught up," Peter answered simply before pressing his lips onto hers for a quick kiss.

"Doing what, redecorating?' Mary Jane asked as she pointed to the fallen bookcase and the books behind Peter. Peter simply laughed and pulled Mary Jane in. Peter quickly lifted the bookcase upright before helping Mary Jane pick up some of the books. Soon, all the books were back on their shelves. "Let's get something to eat."

"How about this?" Peter asked as he opened a cabinet door, revealing a stack of instant noodles.

"I love that stuff!" Mary Jane squealed as she grabbed one. "But I still think you should go shopping, you need to eat better."

"Let's just enjoy this for now okay Miss Mom?" Peter joked as he grabbed one as well. Mary Jane laughed and placed a kiss on Peter's neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Matt?" Elektra whispered into Matt's ear, who was lying on a hospital bed. "C'mon, I got you some clothes," she explained as she held several articles of clothing in her hands.

"Did you get it from my apartment?" Matt asked as he got up from his bed.

"Yeah, you have a strange place." Matt took the clothes and removed the hospital gown he was in. "Do you want any help?"

"I'm fine," Matt answered as he clumsily put on his pants. Elektra giggled and helped Matt put on his clothes anyway. Matt was then fully dressed in a light blue and white striped shirt and black jeans. "I thought I said I didn't need any help."

"I still wanted to," Elektra answered as she placed a pair of sunglasses on Matt. She then gave him a cane and walked with him to the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several days later, Foggy was at his office, reading the Daily Bugle.

"I can't believe it, Spiderman attacking the police," Foggy sighed sadly. Just then, Matt came up to his desk.

"Any new cases?" Matt asked as he placed his cane against the desk.

"Yeah, a really big case."

"Who?"

"Wilson Fisk."


	7. Sorry

Sorry

Knowing my style, I bet you guys want to know why I haven't updated in so long. Well it's just that have been several problems with my Spiderman stories. I've been quite mixed up with my story. I have been having a block with this certain one because I am trying with my all to avoid plot holes. There are also continuation problems. I don't want you to think that I'm trying to blow it off because of my time on different stories. When I have finished working out the kinks, I will be back!


	8. Just Gets Better and Better

Just Gets Better and Better

Mary Jane tugged at her tight white shirt, wishing that she had picked a different one for the day. She slowly and drowsily moved through magazines at Al's Convenience Store. Nothing new, just the same old, probably made up, stories that people made up for cash. Mary Jane sighed, no doubt that if she wanted to be famous, she'd have to risk being targeted by tabloids. She came up to the New York Times and gasped at what she saw.

A picture of Spiderman, attacking the police with the title reading: Spiderman Attacks Police Force and Attempts Murder! The red head was so much in shock that she could've been slapped fifty times by the Hulk and she wouldn't have noticed.

"Excuse me sir, I'll take one of this," Mary Jane said, still in shock as she placed a newspaper on the counter. She moved her hand mechanically to her purse and pulled out her change and placed it on the counter. She then grabbed the newspaper as she heard the man at the counter muttering something in Spanish. She walked out the door, staring at the title as if it were the key to life.

"Watch where you're going bimbo!" a man said as Mary Jane bumped into him, not even bothering to look up and apologize. Mary Jane rounded the corner and came to her apartment steps.

In only a few minutes, Mary Jane was at her bed and still staring at the title, barely blinking.

At first, Mary Jane denied it: Peter would never do that. No matter how much she denied it, the picture showed everything: him attacking a police helicopter. No wonder he avoided the TV last night. The pain grew bigger every instant and soon, tears dropped onto the ink and paper of the newspaper. The liquid seeped down to several other pages.

Mary Jane moved swiftly read the article on page 3, skipping words and only looking at sentences that showed significance. As soon as she reached the end, she found her legs rushing to the door, her arms swinging the door wide open and her legs running to get to the elevator, all the while carrying the paper.

In a few short minutes, the elevator on the lobby floor slid open and Mary Jane rushed out, her short hair billowing behind her.

"Good day..." Ed, the doorman, said with a tip of his hat before Mary Jane ran out the door, "...Ms. Watson."

"Peter!" Mary Jane yelled as she came up the stairs of Peter's apartment floor. "Peter!" Mary Jane opened the door to Peter's small apartment to see her lover facing the balcony, looking at the buildings lit in the sunlight.

"Hey MJ," Peter said as he turned around to face his beloved.

"Don't give me that!" Mary Jane said fiercely. "What do you think you were doing!"

"What?"

"This!" Mary Jane said as she lifted her paper and pointed to the picture of Spiderman.

"Whe...wha..." Peter said as he backed away.

"Peter, how could you do this? I thought that you were...better..." Mary Jane said with much difficulty.

Peter snapped. "NO!" an unearthly voice screamed as Peter moved with swift speed, grabbing Mary Jane by the throat and pushing her against the wall. Peter had a horrible look on his face, fangs growing in his mouth.

"Peter..." Mary Jane whispered hoarsely as she tried prying off Peter's hand.

Peter held her there for a few seconds, before finally realizing what he was doing. Peter loosened his hand and let Mary Jane fall to the floor, crying. Peter backed away a few steps, looking at his hands in horror. The hands began to turn black, a white line moving down the middle of the backside.

"No..." Peter said in horror. His body began to ripple and turn black as Peter moved toward the balcony.

"Peter..." Mary Jane said in fear and concern as she approached her lover. Peter backed away as his body completely disappeared from view, leaving a black goo. "Peter!" The goo slithered away and off the balcony as Mary Jane ran toward it. Mary Jane looked over the balcony edge, tears flowing down her face.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Matt?" Elektra called as she entered her room in her estate, carrying several bags in her arms. "Matt, I brought some of your things. You there?" Elektra saw Matt sitting on her bed, looking blankly at the wall.

"Hi..." Matt said distantly.

"Something wrong?"

"No, no, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just...how happy that you're alive," Matt said cheerily. Elektra smiled and went to put away her groceries. It was strange to lug around groceries but many of her servants retired because of her 'death.' What was really bothering her though, was Matt's dilemma, whatever it was.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"ARRRGHH!" Harry yelled in frustration as he threw a vase against the wall of his father's den. He watched with furious eyes as the vase shattered into small pieces, falling onto the beautiful, polished floor.

"Harry, get a hold of yourself," Harry's father's voice said. Harry looked at the life sized mirror, restored to hide the Goblin lair, to see his father looking back at him instead of his reflection.

"How the hell am I supposed to get a hold of myself if I'm talking to a ghost?" Harry spat back as he turned away and leaned against the wall.

"A ghost? I'm not a ghost Harry, merely a...guide."

"A guide to what? Madness?"

"No, to power Harry, to power. All you have to do is take the serum and..."

Harry silenced him. "No, I won't do it. I refuse to go mad like you! I can't give you revenge, I just can't betray Peter."

"You betray Peter? He betrayed you fool! He kept you in the dark for years!" Norman yelled as he walked up to the barrier of glass that kept the son and father apart.

"No...n...no..." Harry said in denial, his resistance faltering.

"Harry...you have to make a choice: Me, your father or Peter, your so called 'best friend'?" Yes, what to choose?

XXXXXXXXXX

Spiderman swung through the raining New York night, swinging on one of his glistering webs. He landed gently on the top of the science hall at New York University. He crawled down the side of the building and slowly entered the building through a window. He looked around for a bit and scanned everything in it. He saw several advanced microscopes among other things. He moved toward one but then he keeled over, feeling weak.

"What's wrong with me?" Spiderman asked himself as he looked at his hands, which began to fade to reveal his bare hands for just a second. He looked at his body and saw his costume fade away, revealing his original clothes underneath.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice said as the lights turned on. Spiderman turned to see Dr. Connors approaching him cautiously.

"Dr. Connors..." Spiderman whispered weakly.

"Get out." Dr. Connors said warily. "Get out!"

"No, wait..." Spiderman said, slightly stronger.

"No...no..."

Spiderman had no other choice. He had to do what he had to do. He let his black mask slip away, revealing Peter Parker.

"Peter..." Dr. Connors said in awe, wonder and shock.

"Help..."


	9. Unneeded Complications

Unneeded Complications

Author's Notes: Thank you for all your reviews. I'm sorry I've kept you guys for waiting but I'm writing two stories at once. I'm also a very busy man so here it is, my next chapter.

God must be annoyed with him because Matt Murdock was having an off day. Of all clients he could receive, he had to have him. Wilson Fisk: charged for murder, illegal drug and weapon smuggling and the list went on. Foggy looked across the desk at their office from him, staying silent.

"Tell me again 'Franklin', how did we get this case?" Matt asked, obviously annoyed as he called his partner by his real name.

"Well this is the best case we got in years," Matt's partner responded. "The payment can keep us going for years!"

"Couldn't we take a smaller case?"

"Matt, have you noticed that every time we take a small case, we get no money and just some basketballs or roller skates." Franklin picked up a pair of grey roller skates. "Most of them aren't even my size!"

"I understand but this is..."

"Is it because of Elektra?" Frank said flatly. Matt didn't respond. "Listen I know that you and Elektra don't want to help this guy but...I can't do much about it. Sorry buddy."

"It's okay...I guess." Matt got up and took his cane and walked away, leaving Frank sitting with an indifferent face.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mary Jane felt empty, tired and just plain aching. Two hours and Mary Jane was already hoping upon hope that Peter would come back. Then again, that horrible look in his eyes wasn't so assuring.

"Peter, where are you?" Mary Jane asked as she wrapped herself in Peter's blanket, tears dropping onto the fabric.

Then, the phone ringed and Mary Jane jumped in surprise. She picked it up and answered with a faint, "hello?"

"Mary Jane?" Aunt May's voice called from the other line.

"Oh Aunt May hi!" Mary Jane said, trying as hard as possible not to sound hurt.

"Where's Peter?" Aunt May asked.

"Oh he's out on a trip for a while," Mary Jane lied as her hands curled up in the edge of Peter's blanket.

"Strange, I thought Peter would tell me before leaving town," Aunt May said, starting to get worried for Peter.

"Well it was kind of…last minute," Mary Jane said, partly being truthful.

"Oh well if you can reach him, tell him to call okay dear?"

"Sure thing."

"Take care."

"Bye."

XXXXXXXXXX

Peter, in his black costume waited for Doctor Connors to analyze his costume. Doctor Connors examined the black substance through a large microscope and he could hear Dr. Connors muttering something.

"Anything?" Peter asked as Dr. Connors looked up from the microscope.

"No, this is too advanced for me to understand. This "thing's" genetic make up is too complicated and advanced for a college professor. I need someone that can actually keep with this," Dr. Connors said as Spiderman pulled his arm out from under the microscope.

"There's no one that can understand it. Only Dr. Simons knew anything and he's dead.

"Even if he is dead, he must have some sort of records on this thing if he was trying to control it."

"So I should find some records?"

"As a professor, I'm strictly against this but…as your friend, I suggest you find some information."

"Where?"

"NOVA."

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry sat at the computer, furiously typing away at the computer. On the screen was the formula that made up the performance enhancers.

"There's got to be some sort of way to fix this," Harry said as he ran over everything again. Harry had spent the last three hours trying to find out how to eliminate the side effects of the enhancers but came to no such luck.

"Is that all you can do?" Norman asked from actually within the liquid of the enhancer containers. "No wonder you had so much trouble in high school."

"I don't want any bullshit, 'dad,'" Harry said bitterly as he performed another scenario from a different formula. Seeing the freakish effects, Harry deleted the formula and began making up a new one.

"If you really want to kill Peter, you better be able to fix this."

"I never said that I was going to kill him," Harry said flatly as he ignored his hallucination.

"Then what are you going to do? Let Peter get ahead of you in life, take your girl?"

"Just shut it!"

"Don't give me that bullcrap!" Harry just wanted to kill himself right there. He ignored his father and focused on his work.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"What!" Eddie Brock asked as J. Jonah Jameson lit a cigar and turned his chair to face the window.

"I told you, you're fired, get the hell out of here Eddie," Jonah said calmly after he puffed some smoke.

"What the hell? I'm the second best photographer in this entire building!"

"And you're the most dirty rat in this goddamn world!" Jonah said angrily as he threw a pencil across the wall. "You left my son for dead, DEAD you hear me! No one ever messes with my son! Now get the hell out of my office!"

"Mr. Jameson…" Eddie began.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Jonah ordered, attracting attention from everyone outside the office.

"Dirty bastard," Eddie grumbled. "I swear one day, I'll get what I deserve…one day…"

I know that this chapter is bad but hey I have like three things going on at once and it's hard to keep up with. I'm sorry that it's been so long but my computer is on the fritz and it'll be a while before I get back on schedule. I just hope my next few chapters are better.


	10. Surprising Discoveries

Surprising Discoveries

A/N: I skipped Spidey's infiltration of NOVA due to some odd complications. Long story short, it was boring. But the trial will come up soon. (I know some of you will enjoy that) I'm sorry if this chapter's a bit under-quality but if you have suggestions to make, I will read all of them. I also apologize for taking so long as well as the horrible quality of this chapter.

"Incredible," Dr. Connors murmured, viewing the black creature cells through one of his microscopes. "Dr. Simon's research was correct. These cells are incredible."

"How incredible?" Peter asked, his organic mask removed. His hands were gripping extra large batteries, feeding on the energy. He had been given them when Dr. Simon's report showed that the creature required energy.

"This…symbiote, is something quite fascinating. It can take in energy and output it at three times what it takes in," Dr. Connors explained.

"That doesn't explain why I have to feed on these batteries," Peter said as he crushed the battery when he felt no more energy in it.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dr. Connors said as he looked up from the microscope. He looked at his student incredulously. "You always were inattentive," Dr. Connors muttered as he massaged the space between his eyes. "The creature, being able to take in energy, requires it. The longer it goes without it, the more it needs. Go without it too long, and it'll search for it."

"So that's why you gave me these…" Peter said as he stared at the batteries.

"And if it uses its energy up such as regeneration…"

_The bullet…_ Peter thought.

"…the more it wants. So, as long as you go without energy, or use it, you'll crave it even more," Dr. Connors finished.

"Any kind of energy?" Peter asked, worried.

"Yes, anything that has any energy output. We're going to have to remove it or you might attack living beings," Dr. Connors said worriedly.

"I can't just get rid of it!" Spiderman explained as his mask regenerated.

"There is something in Dr. Simon's research that might help. Apparently he used sonic waves to control this symbiote. If I just…"

"NO! You can't get rid of it!" Spiderman exclaimed.

"Peter we must! If we don't, you might cause severe damage!" Dr. Connors said as he approached his student.

"NO!" Peter screamed, the symbiote taking over. Spiderman knocked away his professor, slamming him into the wall, knocking the wind out of him. The web-slinger moved toward a window and opened it, attempting to escape.

"PETER!" Dr. Connors called out, his face mixed with shock and fear. He reached out his hand, as if trying to reach Spiderman, in desperation but his pupil was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Spiderman landed on top of a seven story building in the hard rain pouring down on him. He eyed a helpless woman, in a black rain coat, hurrying up along the street. She took a right turn down an alleyway, which lead to another street and Spiderman, with animal instincts, jumped down and landed in front of the woman.

"AH! Spiderman!" the woman screamed, shocked by the sudden appearance of the vigilante. "Leave me alone!"

"You…" Spiderman said hungrily. He attempted to grab her neck, hungry for energy.

"No, leave me alone!" the woman begged, throwing her purse at him. The purse made no effect and she could only back up against the wall. Spiderman bared sharp teeth, dripping with saliva. "AHHH!"

Suddenly, Spiderman stepped away from the woman. He looked at his hands, shocked at what he was about to do. The woman whimpered and closed her eyes, preparing for the worst. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes and saw that Spiderman was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Spiderman was perched on the edge of a roof of a skyscraper in Midtown, looking out at the vast sea.

"What did I just do?" Spiderman asked the rain, staring at his hands. His mask drained away, tears running down his face, mixing with the rain. "Uncle Ben, I'm sorry for betraying you…"

"It wasn't your fault Pete," an elderly voice said from behind. Peter turned his neck to see Uncle Ben, holding up an umbrella.

"Uncle Ben?" Peter said, unable to believe the hallucination he was having. He wiped away the tears in his eyes and just stared.

"Don't look at me like that, May and I taught you better," Uncle Ben said as he slowly sat down next to his nephew.

"It wasn't enough, I still let you down," Peter said, looking away. "I almost killed someone. Why do I keep letting you down?"

"Peter, you didn't do all that, the symbiote did," Uncle Ben said as he placed his hand on Peter's shoulder, who smiled. "You can still stop this. I know it."

Peter turned around, to see Uncle Ben was gone. He smiled and his mask once again covered his head. He got up and leapt off the building, heading toward the NYU campus.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Matt stood on Elektra's penthouse balcony, where Elektra moved into seeing as she didn't need her father's mansion. She had suggested that he move in but he could not leave Hell's Kitchen. Never. The more pressing concern was that his biggest case was tomorrow. He wasn't nervous, he never was but he felt a bitter anger that he was defending the man who indirectly killed his father as well as lover.

"Matt?" Elektra's gentle voice called from behind him but Matt already knew she was coming. "You okay?"

"Fine, I'm just a bit angry," Matt answered as he blankly stared out at the city. Elektra wrapped her arms around his wet shirt and kissed neck.

"About the trial?" Elektra asked, running her hand along her lover's torso.

"Yeah, I just wished I didn't have to be on his side," Matt murmured.

"Hey, it's just a formality. Fisk is still going to go behind bars," Elektra said calmly, but Matt could tell that Elektra was angry. "Let's go to bed. I need to change out of this."

"I'll be right there," Matt murmured.

XXXXXXXXXX

Author's Replies (I'm sorry it's been so long.)

**Thundebird**: I'm very glad you enjoyed it.

**Moonjava**: Much appreciated.

**Mark C**: Thank you very much for your constant reviews. It puts an appreciative smile on my face.

**Snake-of-MKS**: I'm glad you're happy of my return. I wasn't sure if my little twist would be welcomed and I'm glad it was received positively.

**LordLanceahlot**: Yes, cheesy but hey everyone can say something cheesy by mistake. Thanks for the faithful reviews.

**Gatsby2709**: Sorry but I'm going to have to disappoint you but trust me, I do wish I saw a fic like that.

**Urthstripe**: I'm really sorry.

**Shigatsu87**: Simple huh? I'm glad you liked my story, I'm very proud.

**Gijinka Renamon**: It'll get even more interesting, heh heh.

**SpiderFreak**: I'm glad you love it so much.

**Spyder616**: Yes, the Daredevil/Spidey thing was inspired by the very amazing fic by Georgia Kennedy. If you are reading this, thank you. And thank you, Spyder, for reading this.

**Sonicdale**: Hey, have you noticed that there isn't much room for Daredevil on this site? Bummer… And do you think I'm getting better?


	11. Havoc Begins

Havoc Begins

A/N: Finally got this story back on track. This is pretty much where everything gets crazy. How crazy? You're just going to have to find out…

Spiderman landed on the NYU science building west wall, sticking directly under the second story window. He slowly peeked into the window, hoping to find Dr. Connors in there. Unfortunately, he wasn't there. All there was left was a mess, from when Spiderman struck his professor. _This is gonna drop my grade for sure_, Peter thought.

Knowing that he was home by now, Spiderman pushed himself off the wall, shooting a web at a nearby campus building and swinging away.

Spiderman headed toward Dr. Connors house, leaping and swinging around buildings with abnormal ease. Spiderman stopped, landing on top of an apartment building. Spiderman covertly crawled along the wall, making sure not to go over a window, lest he get caught and the police come after him.

Spiderman reached an apartment window on the twelfth floor, looking for a certain person inside.

"Mary Jane…" Peter whispered, his mask disappearing. Inside, Mary Jane was crying, her body wrapped in a quilt Peter recognized as Aunt May's own. A heartbroken Peter gently opened the window, the harsh wind and fierce rain pouring into the room.

Turning around with a frightened expression, Mary Jane saw a dark silhouette, coming to the light as he stepped into the light. Mixed feelings overwhelmed Mary Jane as she realized it was Peter, dressed in the black costume except for the now missing mask.

"Peter!" Mary Jane whispered with fear and delight. Impulsively, Mary Jane rushed toward Peter but stopped halfway. Now thinking rationally, Mary Jane thought about Peter's attack and felt fear rushing through her body. Mary Jane took a step back, wary of the man standing before.

"Mary Jane, I…" Peter said weakly, taking a step forward, causing Mary Jane to take a step back. "Please I…I nee…" Peter didn't get any further as a primal instinct took over. Peter began to bear teeth, sharp, venomous teeth. "NO! Not Mary Jane…" Peter said, struggling to stop himself from attacking his beau.

"Peter…" Mary Jane whispered in horror as she fell on her ass, witnessing a horrible sight that could not compare to the most frightening horror movies. "What's happened to you?"

Using all his willpower, Peter suppressed the symbiote's hunger and Peter returned to his normal (well as normal as possible) form. The effort knocked Peter out and he fell to the floor, breathing heavily.

"Oh my god," Mary Jane whispered to the cold air as she held Peter in her arms, his face drenched in perspiration. Mary Jane used all the muscle strength she had to move Peter's heavy body, putting him on her bed. "How could this have happened to you?" Mary Jane asked the unconscious Peter, wiping away the sweat on his face.

"Mary Jane…Uncle Ben…" Peter muttered weakly, his body shaking wildly. "No…NO!" Mary Jane could only watch as her lover suffered, tears of pain sliding down her cheeks and landing on his, disappearing with the sweat on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Daredevil landed with Olympic skill on the ledge of an apartment building that was several blocks away from the empty Fisk building, unable to sleep just yet. Daredevil may not have been able to hear it, but he knew that it was the building, the despised building that haunted Daredevil's nightmares. Daredevil stood on the ledge for minutes, standing still in the heavy rain, like a statue.

As thunder crashed, Daredevil heard a small child's voice say, "Dad I'm scared!" Judging by the timbre of the voice, the boy was about 10.

"Hey, it's okay kiddo. I'm not gonna let anything happen to ya. And you're not gonna let anything to happen to me, right?" an older voice said with a small laugh. There was no doubt that he was the father of the child.

The boy laughed as well, this time, when the thunder crashed again, the boy only laughed in delight. "That's my boy," the older man said proudly.

"Let anything happen…" Daredevil whispered into the rainy night, staring blankly at it. "Let anything happen…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mary Jane groaned, the large bump in her living room couch digging into her backside. She rubbed at the sore spot as she got up from the couch, stifling a powerful yawn. Sunlight gleamed into the room and Mary Jane immediately mover her hand away from her back to shield her eyes from the sun. Damn sun…SUN! Checking the clock on the kitchen counter across the room from her. It read 12' o clock P.M.

Rushing toward the bedroom, Mary Jane burst open the door in a frenzy, the wooden object slamming into the wall in the rush. Mary Jane scanned the room, seeing a disheveled bed and an open window, the rugged carpet floor underneath it wet from the rain last night. Mary Jane peered out the window and only saw several strands of webbing hanging from building ledges.

Mary Jane decided to take in this situation scientifically as Peter would. Remembering a conversation she and Peter had once had where he told her that his webbing dissolved in one hour and if the webbing from the beginning of Peter's path was still here, Peter couldn't have been gone too long. And judging by the trail of webbing, Peter went north east from the apartment. Wasting no time, Mary Jane rushed out of the apartment, determined to find Peter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Spiderman, the venomous teeth showing once again, landed roughly on a rooftop in a grisly neighborhood, people moving about on the streets below. Spiderman stared hungrily at each and every one of them, feeling a powerful, bloodthirsty sensation rushing through his body.

"Oh my god!" a woman screamed, inducing everyone around her into a panicked state. "It's Spiderman!" The crowd now was in frenzy. People ran about, hoping to get away from the monstrous looking being.

The screams and shouts bothering the barely humanoid Spiderman, he leapt down, his body mass beginning to grow.

A police car, sirens blaring, stopped a block away from Spiderman, who was throwing objects about as he chased down people. "This is Officer Bennet. I've found Spiderman on Madison Ave. Need back up. A lot of back up," the officer said nervously to his walkie talkie.

"We're dispatching as many units that are…" a voice came from the communication device before the officer dropped it at the sight of a car sailing toward him. Officer Bennet ran out of the car's trajectory, which crashed into his own.

"My god…" Officer Bennet whispered in fear as he saw the dark man rampage through the streets.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Fisk, do you have any comments on the fact that you have been revealed as the Kingpin of Crime?" a female reporter asked Wilson Fisk, holding up a NY1 channel microphone to the large man.

Ignoring the reporter as well as the flashing cameras, Fisk and his two attorneys, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson walked up the steps to the Courthouse. Matt found all the noise incredibly troubling, the weakness of supersensitive hearing.

"This is gonna be a hell of a case, huh?" Foggy whispered to Matt, keeping a professional look by keeping his eyes ahead.

"Yeah I…" Matt suddenly heard a conversation taking place on a rooftop nearby and Matt couldn't believe what was being said. Focusing his radar sense on three figures on a rooftop to the left of the courthouse, Matt readied his cane.

"Remember, the target can't enter the building," the first man said.

"Don't worry, they won't make it anywhere close," the second replied, who picked up something with the outline of a giant gun barrel. Matt thought about what it could be, and realized what it was…an RPG launcher.

"Let it fly," the third said, with a sadistic satisfaction dripping from every word. The second man, mounting the weapon on his shoulder, let loose the RPG.


	12. Memories

Memories

"Everyone take cover!" Matt ordered immediately, his shouting only accomplishing the confusion of everyone around him.

"Matt, what the hell is…" Foggy began to hiss, before something rocketed into the courthouse, causing debris to fall to the steps. "…going on," Foggy finished as people began panicking.

Matt, desperately trying to move through the crowds, tried to pinpoint the attacker's direction. Unfortunately, the horribly loud sounds of hundreds of accelerating heartbeats and panicked screams disrupted his radar. "Damn it!" Matt said under his breath, wanting to rip his ears out.

"Matt!" Matt! Where the damn hell are you going?" Foggy called out from nowhere but Matt barely heard the weak shouts, all the sounds around him drowning it out.

Foggy, who was now lost in the panicked crowds, tried desperately to follow his law firm partner who dropped his briefcase in the confusion. Then, realizing the situation, Foggy tried searching for Wilson Fisk.

"Mr. Fisk? Mr. Fisk?" Foggy screamed, receiving no reply.

XXXXXXXXXX

Several police cars skidded to a halt, blocking off the intersection, a growing Spiderman observing them. A police officer emerged from one of the cars, with a megaphone and shouted, "This is the NYPD! Put your hands in the air and stay where you are!"

"Dumbass police, you never know when to stop, do you?" Spiderman asked venomously. Spiderman approached a lamppost, staring at it for a moment before gripping the base and ripping it from the ground with ease.

"Holy crap…" a police officer muttered under his breath, his gun drawn.

"I've had enough," Spiderman said, throwing the lamppost like a javelin. Police officers scurried to get out of the way, one of them, the one with the megaphone, ducking just as the lamppost pierced through his car window and out the other side. "Of you guys," Spiderman continued, approaching and pulling out a tree and chucked it at the wall of cars, slamming into another car. "Giving me this bullshit!" Spiderman finished, pulling up a mailbox.

"Open fire!" the head officer ordered and the officers let loose lead bullets as fast as their pistols could.

The shots made no effect on Spiderman, whose inhuman teeth was bearing again and was holding the mailbox over his hand with one hand. "Catch!" Spiderman said with sadistic humor, throwing the mailbox onto the car that was already pierced by the lamppost. Smiling, Spiderman approached the cars but stopped when he stepped on something. Looking down on the object he stepped on, he saw it was a newspaper, a Daily Bugle Newspaper.

"What the hell is he doing?" a police officer asked his partner, daring not to do anything to provoke Spiderman.

"I don't know…"

"J. Jonah Jameson, time I had a talk with you," Spiderman said to the newspaper, crumpling it and throwing it over his shoulder. He then leapt into the air, twice as high as he normally could heading toward his next target.

"Holy s…"

"C'mon! We gotta follow him!" one of the police officers shouted to his fellow crime fighters. The officers made for their cars, hurriedly slamming closing their doors as they entered. The officer then stared at his own car, a lamppost sticking out of it with a mailbox crushing the rooftop. "Could I get a ride?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary Jane's car came to a halt, nearly crashing into the bumper of a SUV ahead of her. Mary Jane pressed down on her steering wheel, the car honking loudly. When the car wouldn't move, Mary Jane stuck her head out the car window and gasped as she saw cars backed up for blocks, spiteful words coming from various cars.

"Damn it…Peter…" Mary Jane whispered, looking up at the strand of webs hanging from the building edges and walls. Mary Jane stared at her watch, which read 5 to 1. The webbing would start dissolving and Peter's trail would eventually disappear. In frustration, Mary Jane let her head fall on the steering wheel, a honk escaping from the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it! I want full coverage of this! The two biggest events of the century and I don't have a single reporter on them!" J. Jonah Jameson called out, slamming the phone on the receiver in his office building. "Robbie! Where the hell is Parker!" Jonah yelled, the person he was screaming for entering the office at that moment.

"I called his house but the girl who picked up said he hasn't been in since yesterday!" Robbie explained frantically. The office worker was worried, his young photographer friend could have run in wit Spiderman and with him suddenly turned into a monster…Robbie just couldn't think of it.

"Where's Brock?" Jonah demanded, lighting a cigar and sticking it into his fast talking mouth.

"You fired him," Robbie said flatly, giving Jonah a look of aggravation.

"I did? Why the hell did I do that?" Jonah inquired, a look of complete ignorance on his face.

"You always were ignorant Jonah," a dark, demonic voice said from above. The two men were caught by surprise and looked up, to see Spiderman hanging on a strand of webbing, looking down on them.

"Spiderman, I…" Spiderman immediately dropped from his position and gripped Jonah's neck, lifting him into the air. Jonah gasped for breath, failing wildly in a futile attempt to escape.

Betty Brant, who was watching from outside, as well as the entire Bugle staff went into a frenzy, unwilling to face Spiderman's wrath.

"Spiderman n…" Robbie began to warn before Spiderman shut him up with webbing, muffling his protests.

"Buzz off," Spiderman told the terrified man, wo backed up against the wall, paralyzed with fear. Turning back to Jonah, "Now, let's have a little talk."

"Please don't…" Jonah began to rasp before Spiderman gripped his neck harder.

"Don't what? Kill you? After I took 2 and a half years of bullshit from you? I think not! I'm sick of you making my life so damn miserable!" Spiderman screamed at Jonah, his fangs dripping with saliva. "What the hell did I do to you? Were you mad because I wouldn't pose for a picture? Were you mad at me for trying to save the damn people of this city day and night! Tell ME!"

"I…I…" was all Jonah was able to say, feeling light headed.

"I even saved your damn son's life! Even your own! But you still torment with your stupid newspaper!" Spiderman, having enough of it, drew back his fist and attempted to knock Jonah's head clear off his head.

Spiderman got halfway with his attack before something stopped him. Feeling a wave of memories washing over him, he remembered a conversation from when he was a child.

_"Whoosh! It's Superman, flying to the rescue!" A young Peter Parker narrated as he flew around his living room, a superman toy in his hand. Uncle Ben, who was reading a newspaper from his comfortable chair, looked up with a smile of amusement: kids, always with the superheroes. Peter, who looked mischievously at Uncle Ben. "Uh oh! It's Brainiac! Superman's mortal enemy!" Peter then made swooshing sound as he encircled Uncle Ben with his toy._

_"C'mon Peter, give it a rest, you're too much for this old geezer," Uncle Ben complained, although he was laughing slightly._

_Ignoring his uncle's complaints, "Now, Superman, attack!" Peter then began hitting Uncle Ben slightly on the head with his toy and Uncle Ben began laughing harder. After about five seconds, Peter jumped on Uncle Ben's lap, looking at the newspaper. His eyes darting left and right, they landed on the title that read: Seven Die in Bank Robbery._

_Noticing what his young nephew was watching, Uncle Ben quickly closed the newspaper. "You shouldn't have seen that," Uncle Ben said as he threw the paper onto the couch._

_"Uncle Ben?"_

_"Yes Peter?"_

_"Why are their such bad men in the world?"_

_Uncle Ben seemed at a loss for words. After taking a few moments to gather an answer for his four year old nephew, he finally said, "Well, because some people aren't raised right._

_"What do you mean?" asked the naïve five year old._

_"There are bad people like that because there are bad people that raised them," Uncle Ben explained._

_"Would I ever do something bad, Uncle Ben?" Peter asked, worry poisoning his tone._

_"Of course not, because we raised you better, right?"_

_"Right!" Peter said with a bright smile. "I'll be a good kid! Promise!"_

"Oh god, Uncle Ben," Spiderman whispered, wishing he could cry. Spiderman's fangs disappeared and Spiderman's mass returned to normal. He then dropped Jonah to the floor, who was gasping for breath. He looked down at the floor, shocked with fear and backed up against his oak desk. When he looked up, Spiderman was gone, only hearing the sounds of sirens and cars coming to a halt…


	13. Breaking Free

Breaking Free

Spiderman landed with a thud on top of a building that over looked the Soho area. He observed the streets below, where the cars were in a traffic jam, no doubt trying to find shelter.

"This…is my fault…" Spiderman whispered to the air. "This is all my fault…bt what can I do?"

_"No…we must stay together, we are one. Together we are powerful…"_ a voice called to him. _"We need each other…we must BE ONE!"_

"No!" Spiderman screamed, holding his head in pain. "Leave me alone!" Get off of me!" Spiderman tried to pull off his suit and his mask desperately. He tugged with all the strength he could muster but nothing worked.

_"Don't be a fool Peter, you need me…"_

"You're wrong, you're wrong, you're wrong!" Spiderman screamed desperately. "Please help me Uncle Ben! Mary Jane! Help me!" And suddenly, it hit him. Spiderman realized something truly extraordinary.

_"used sonic waves to control the symbiote" _ rung through his head like an echo.

"Sound…sound…" Spiderman whispered over and over again, he knew that he must find something incredibly loud. Like a…

In the distance, a large church bell was ringing through the air. Spiderman turned his head and saw his opportunity. Spiderman leapt into the air toward the bell.

_"What do you think you're doing! Turn away! Turn away!" _the voice screamed in his mind. Spiderman blocked it out and kept going as fast as he could before the symbiote would be able to take control again.

Spiderman quickly landed on the church tower, right next to the bell, struggling to keep control. He moved toward the bell in a struggle, the symbiote attempting to pull him back. However, Spiderman's will power proved just as strong. Using all the strength he had, he pushed the bell and it began ringing.

_"NO! You're a fool Peter! Do you realize what will happen?"_ the voice screamed.

"You…catch on pretty…quick…don't you?" Spiderman asked with a smile. The suit began rippling and the symbol on his chest disappeared. The lens disappeared as well and there was nothing but black over his body. Soon, it began draining away from his body, first from his mask and soon began to drain away from everywhere else. As the last of the symbiote got off his now naked body, Peter fell to the floor, unconscious. The slime crawled away, trying desperately to escape the sound of the bell. "Finally."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mary Jane opened the door slowly to her apartment, throwing her purse onto the couch in frustration. She wiped her tears as she moved through her dark room, sitting down on the couch.

"I hate traffic," Mary Jane murmured to the couch.

"That's why I web sling," a voice quipped from the darkness. Mary Jane let out a scream and jumped off her couch.

Recognizing that voice, Mary Jane called out, "Peter? Is that really you?" Mary Jane fumbled toward the lamp nearby, nearly knocking it over as she turned the lights on. The lights illuminated the entire room and Peter revealed himself. He was only in a bathrobe, and his hair appeared very dirty. "Wha…what happened?"

"It's gone Mary Jane. The symbiote is gone! I'm free!" Peter yelled with glee. "It's finally gone!"

"You mean, you're back to normal?" Mary Jane asked skeptically, hanging on the hope that it was true. Peter nodded slightly and Mary Jane squealed in delight and hugged Peter hard. "I missed you."

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you too," Mary Jane whispered gently. "But what happened to that black thing? How did you get it off?"

"That's a pretty long story."

XXXXXXXX

"Over here Mr. Fisk," a masked man said as he guided Mr. Fisk toward the Osborn Manor den. The large man disregarded him and entered quickly, his face contorted with frustration.

"Mr. Fisk, have a seat," a voice called from behind a leather chair that was turned to face a window. Fisk grunted and took a seat on a nearby couch. "I trust you had a nice trip?"

"Shut the manners and get to the point," Fisk said impatiently as he rapped his foot on the floor. "It's already bad enough that I'm a wanted man."

"I guess being a criminal dulled your manners, Mr. Fisk," Harry said as he swung around in his chair, his face a twisted form of amusement and hatred.

"What the hell do you want Osborn?" Fisk asked, getting more impatient by the second.

"All I want is a little partnership. That's all," Osborn said in his most business like manner.

Fisk laughed incredulously as he sank into his seat. He put his hand to his forehead, his laughter bellowing through the room. "A partnership? Please, you're barely out of puberty kid. What makes you think I'll help you?"

"The fact that you have no where else to go. You're a criminal. No one's gonna take you, except me," Harry reasoned shrewdly. This stopped Fisk's laughing immediately.

"What'd you want then?" Fisk asked, his eyebrow raised now that Osborn had caught his full attention. "Money? Don't got anymore. Connections? None of those either. I don't have much to give ya kid."

"That's where you're wrong Wilson. So very wrong."

I think this chapter really sucks. I could've made it better. Yes, I finally updated. Aren't you'll all happy that I started again…again?


End file.
